Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style)
Princess Daisy Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Melory (Cocotama) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Productions Style) - Transcripts (Full Movie) Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Cheer Bear in The Two Princesses-0.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as 3 Year Old Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Jordan's Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Cool Girl's Sadness I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Melory.png|Melory as Teacher's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:Princess Daisy Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG